Jealous
by EJHardy4
Summary: Based on the song Jealous Jac/Jonny.


**I wished you the best of**

**All this world could give**

**And I told you when you left me**

**There's nothing to forgive**

**But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was**

**Heartbreak and misery**

**It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way**

**You're happy without me**

They didn't have a normal relationship, it was nothing like a fairy-tale. They didn't expect to have another relationship like they both had previously but when they first saw each other, it was like it was meant to be. So when they broke up it was a shock for everyone that knew. It was mostly hard for both of them, they drifted apart so quickly that the pain became unbearable. They tried so hard to forget each other, to erase all of the memories that they both created. But sometimes it never made any sense, the more they would try to forget, the more everything reminded them of each other. The more they tried to run away, the closer they remembered the past.

Jonny always knew there was something different about her, a history. He knew she was different from the rest, from the ones he'd met before. So maybe that was why he was drawn to her because he knew that there was so much more to her than what everyone else saw. She was fierce, she was strong. She had flaws but he didn't care, that's what made her different. Everything about her was completely distinctive to her and her alone.

They never wanted it to happen, it just did and in that moment all they could remember was their goodbye and how every moment spent together was like they never knew each other at all. It came so suddenly that it was a painful for them both. It was the words that they said to each other that meant everything was over, they could never be undone, and nothing would make them say sorry to each other because they couldn't face what might happen.

Maybe it was just the way they were, everything they tried to agree on just didn't work. Maybe it was for that reason why they were attracted to each other, they were meant to be together. They were just too afraid to admit it to each other and more importantly to themselves. And the worst part was when they did decide to let go of each other, everything began to hurt. They had become so close that they no longer knew how to live apart from each other.

Jonny was too caught up in the time that he spent with her that he didn't even know how this was affecting them as a couple. He couldn't believe that he didn't realise that all she was doing was slowly letting go, that they were drifting apart. This left a gaping hole in his heart that couldn't be fixed by anyone else apart from her. Yes there could be other people to replace her but no one could replace the love he felt for her, the love that they had for each other.

He knew that he hadn't been the same since the wedding day from hell. He also knew that when he looked at her, he almost didn't recognise who she was. It was like she had changed over the months too. It almost seemed that she was a completely different person since they broke up. But one memory stood out the most for him, the first night they had spent together, he was so lost in her eyes that the world felt like it had stopped.

Their first meeting was anything but unusual, nothing about that day was planned. He carried that memory with him ever since. He remembered all of the details, how the room was dimly lit, how she was the only one in the room that stood out to him. He knew from that moment forward she was unforgettably beautiful. He was in a dream when staring into her eyes and he knew if he said 'Hello' then everything would ruined.

Jonny knew this would end badly, that it would hurt. He was that kind of person, the kind to bring out the best in others and he knew that if he believed in her enough, then maybe she wouldn't hurt him as bad. Yet he still suffered as she slowly killed him. The one thing that did come from the split was that they both taught each other what it was like to feel, to be able to know what it is like to belong in the world was enough for them both to be move on from each other.

It took many weeks for Jonny to understand that the more he tried to stop her flames, the bigger the fire grew inside her. And the more he tried to control her, the further he pushed her away. But when she was gone she left nothing behind and for some reason he still thought of her and still hoped that she would've learned how to set her heart free and learn to love. When he saw her, he knew he made a mistake with trying to bring the best out in her, everything that he did meant that she would push him away more so that he couldn't see her sadness. It was the only thing that she knew how to do.

At the end of many days Jonny would go to the place where Jac's memories left footprints on his skin. And the breath of her touch stained his desire. These were the nights when he wished she was still in his life. Before the break-up everything was perfect for them both. It was a good place to be at the time and he so wished that he could go back to that moment to try and change the way things panned out. She would no longer be the one that got away. They would have never gone their separate ways and said goodbye to each other. They would never have gone off with other people and they would no longer be jealous of each other.

**It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way**

**You're happy without me.**


End file.
